The present invention is directed to compositions and methods for treating cancer patients. In particular, the present invention is directed to combined treatment of patients with cisplatin and an epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) kinase inhibitor.
Cancer is a generic name for a wide range of cellular malignancies characterized by unregulated growth, lack of differentiation, and the ability to invade local tissues and metastasize. These neoplastic malignancies affect, with various degrees of prevalence, every tissue and organ in the body.
A multitude of therapeutic agents have been developed over the past few decades for the treatment of various types of cancer. The most commonly used types of anticancer agents include: DNA-alkylating agents (e.g., cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide), antimetabolites (e.g., methotrexate, a folate antagonist, and 5-fluorouracil, a pyrimidine antagonist), microtubule disrupters (e.g., vincristine, vinblastine, paclitaxel), DNA intercalators (e.g., doxorubicin, daunomycin, cisplatin), and hormone therapy (e.g., tamoxifen, flutamide).
According to the National Cancer Institute, lung cancer is the single largest cause of cancer deaths in the United States and is responsible for nearly 30% of cancer deaths in the country. According to the World Health Organization, there are more than 1.2 million cases worldwide of lung and bronchial cancer each year, causing approximately 1.1 million deaths annually. NSCLC is the most common form of lung cancer and accounts for almost 80 percent of all cases. Treatment options for lung cancer are surgery, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy, either alone or in combination, depending on the form and stage of the cancer. For advanced NSCLC, agents that have been shown to be active include cisplatin (CisP; e.g. Platinol®), carboplatin, paclitaxel, docetaxel, topotecan, irinotecan, vinorelbine, gemcitabine, and the EGFR kinase inhibitors gefitinib and erlotinib. Cisplatin-containing and carboplatin-containing combination chemotherapy regimens have been shown to produce objective response rates that are higher than those achieved with single-agent chemotherapy (Weick, J. K., et al. (1991) J. Clin. Oncol. 9(7):1157-1162). It has been reported that paclitaxel has single-agent activity in stage IV patients, with response rates in the range of 21% to 24% (Murphy W. K., et al. (1993) J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 85(5):384-388). Paclitaxel combinations have shown relatively high response rates, significant 1 year survival, and palliation of lung cancer symptoms (Johnson D. H., et al. (1996) J. Clin. Oncol. 14(7):2054-2060). With a paclitaxel plus carboplatin regimen, response rates have been in the range of 27% to 53% with 1-year survival rates of 32% to 54%. However, efficacy of such treatments is such that no specific regimen can be regarded as standard therapy at present.
Over-expression of the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) kinase, or its ligand TGF-alpha, is frequently associated with many cancers, including breast, lung, colorectal and head and neck cancers (Salomon D. S., et al. (1995) Crit. Rev. Oncol. Hematol. 19:183-232; Wells, A. (2000) Signal, 1:4-11), and is believed to contribute to the malignant growth of these tumors. A specific deletion-mutation in the EGFR gene has also been found to increase cellular tumorigenicity (Halatsch, M-E. et al. (2000) J. Neurosurg. 92:297-305; Archer, G. E. et al. (1999) Clin. Cancer Res. 5:2646-2652). Activation of EGFR stimulated signaling pathways promote multiple processes that are potentially cancer-promoting, e.g. proliferation, angiogenesis, cell motility and invasion, decreased apoptosis and induction of drug resistance. The development for use as anti-tumor agents of compounds that directly inhibit the kinase activity of the EGFR, as well as antibodies that reduce EGFR kinase activity by blocking EGFR activation, are areas of intense research effort (de Bono J. S. and Rowinsky, E. K. (2002) Trends in Mol. Medicine 8:S19-S26; Dancey, J. and Sausville, E. A. (2003) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 2:92-313). Several studies have demonstrated or disclosed that some EGFR kinase inhibitors can improve tumor cell or neoplasia killing when used in combination with certain other anti-cancer or chemotherapeutic agents or treatments (e.g. Raben, D. et al. (2002) Semin. Oncol. 29:37-46; Herbst, R. S. et al. (2001) Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 1:719-732; Magne, N et al. (2003) Clin. Can. Res. 9:4735-4732; Magne, N. et al. (2002) British Journal of Cancer 86:819-827; Torrance, C. J. et al. (2000) Nature Med. 6:1024-1028; Gupta, R. A. and DuBois, R. N. (2000) Nature Med. 6:974-975; Tortora, et al. (2003) Clin. Cancer Res. 9:1566-1572; Solomon, B. et al (2003) Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys. 55:713-723; Krishnan, S. et al. (2003) Frontiers in Bioscience 8, e1-13; Huang, S et al. (1999) Cancer Res. 59:1935-1940; Contessa, J. N. et al. (1999) Clin. Cancer Res. 5:405-411; Li, M. et al. Clin. (2002) Cancer Res. 8:3570-3578; Ciardiello, F. et al. (2003) Clin. Cancer Res. 9:1546-1556; Ciardiello, F. et al. (2000) Clin. Cancer Res. 6:3739-3747; Grunwald, V. and Hidalgo, M. (2003) J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 95:851-867; Seymour L. (2003) Current Opin. Investig. Drugs 4(6):658-666; Khalil, M. Y. et al. (2003) Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 3:367-380; Bulgaru, A. M. et al. (2003) Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 3:269-279; Dancey, J. and Sausville, E. A. (2003) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 2:92-313; Kim, E. S. et al. (2001) Current Opinion Oncol. 13:506-513; Arteaga, C. L. and Johnson, D. H. (2001) Current Opinion Oncol. 13:491-498; Ciardiello, F. et al. (2000) Clin. Cancer Res. 6:2053-2063; Patent Publication Nos: U.S. 2003/0108545; U.S. 2002/0076408; and U.S. 2003/0157104; and International Patent Publication Nos: WO 99/60023; WO 01/12227; WO 02/055106; WO 03/088971; WO 01/34574; WO 01/76586; WO 02/05791; and WO 02/089842).
An anti-neoplastic drug would ideally kill cancer cells selectively, with a wide therapeutic index relative to its toxicity towards non-malignant cells. It would also retain its efficacy against malignant cells, even after prolonged exposure to the drug. Unfortunately, none of the current chemotherapies possess such an ideal profile. Instead, most possess very narrow therapeutic indexes. Furthermore, cancerous cells exposed to slightly sub-lethal concentrations of a chemotherapeutic agent will very often develop resistance to such an agent, and quite often cross-resistance to several other antineoplastic agents as well.
Thus, there is a need for more efficacious treatment for neoplasia and other proliferative disorders. Strategies for enhancing the therapeutic efficacy of existing drugs have involved changes in the schedule for their administration, and also their use in combination with other anticancer or biochemical modulating agents. Combination therapy is well known as a method that can result in greater efficacy and diminished side effects relative to the use of the therapeutically relevant dose of each agent alone. In some cases, the efficacy of the drug combination is additive (the efficacy of the combination is approximately equal to the sum of the effects of each drug alone), but in other cases the effect is synergistic (the efficacy of the combination is greater than the sum of the effects of each drug given alone).
However, there remains a critical need for improved treatments for lung and other cancers. This invention provides anti-cancer combination therapies that reduce the dosages for individual components required for efficacy, thereby decreasing side effects associated with each agent, while maintaining or increasing therapeutic value. The invention described herein provides new drug combinations, and methods for using drug combinations in the treatment of lung and other cancers.